It is difficult and computationally expensive to combine millions of panoramas and object distance data (e.g., obtained via LIDAR, where one source defines LIDAR as a light detection and ranging technology that analyzes the properties of reflected light off a target) scan data into a single view. Moreover, accessing and rendering terabytes of collected distance data in realtime is a difficult undertaking. Even if rendered in a traditional 3D (three-dimensional) view, perhaps as colored point cloud where the color is picked from panoramas, it is difficult to pick the important road features. Similarly, processing millions of panoramas and applying this information to a map from a panoramic view is currently extremely tedious and difficult.